Miysis
by Misery1
Summary: Das SG - 1 - Team entdeckt eine Nachricht, in der sie erfahren, wo sich Skaara befinden soll. Sie erhalten in der Nachricht die Adresse eines Planetens und was nach ihrer Ankunft dort geschieht, lest selbst!
1. Teil 1: Die Nachricht

Miysis Autor: Misery   
Email: the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie: Action/Adventure   
Spoiler: wichtig: spielt **vor** der Folge "Die Tollan - Triade" (in der Folge wird Skaara von seinem Goa'uld befreit!!)   
Staffel: 3 oder später   
Rating: PG   
Anmerkung: Teil 1   
Inhalt: Das SG - 1 - Team entdeckt eine Nachricht, in der sie erfahren, wo sich Skaara befinden soll. Sie erhalten in   
dieser Nachricht die Adresse eines Planetens und was nach ihrer Ankunft dort geschieht, lest selbst!   
Teil 1: Die Nachricht "Chevron Sieben - aktiviert."   
Das Stargate öffnete sich mit einem Stoß und tauchte den Raum, in dem die vier Mitglieder von SG - 1 standen, in blaues Licht.   
Eine neue Mission sollte beginnen.   
Der Zielort war PX - 373, die Sonde hatte zwar keine Lebensformen feststellen können, aber da die Bilder eindeutig daraufhin wiesen, dass es Leben gegeben haben musste, hatte General George Hammond beschlossen, das SG - 1 Team hinzuschicken und PX - 373 zu untersuchen. Sehr zu Freude von Daniel Jackson und Major Samantha Carter, die hofften zum einen etwas über ein fremdes Volk erfahren zu können und zum anderen, neue Technologien entdecken zu können. Colonel Jack O'Neill war von der ganzen Mission wenig begeistert gewesen, denn so musste er mitunter Stunden damit verbringen seinen beiden Wissenschaftlern beim Forschen zu zuschauen. Die Hoffnung auf ein wenig Unterhaltung hatte er schnell begraben, denn erstens gab es kein Leben auf PX - 373, zweitens glaubte er kaum, dass es dort so etwas wie einen Fernseher gab, um ein spannendes Eishockeyspiel anzuschauen und drittens konnte er nicht einmal ein Gespräch führen, weil Major Carter und Dr Jackson zu sehr mit ihren Forschungen beschäftigt sein würden und Teal'C, der vierte im Bunde, meistens nur stumm vor sich hinlebte.   
Seufzend trat Jack O'Neill durch das Stargate. Nacheinander folgten erst Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson und zuletzt Teal'C durch das Stargate, um wenige Sekunden später auf PX - 373 herauszukommen, der Millionen Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt war.   


* * *

  
"OK, " Jack setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab. "Sieht aus wie ein Lagerraum. Was meinst du, Daniel?" Jack ließ seinen Blick durch den großen, bis auf das Stargate leeren Raum schweifen und blickte schließlich Daniel Jackson an, der ein paar Schritte nach vorne gemacht hatte. "Hm, ja. Es könnte aber auch eine Eingangshalle oder so etwas ähnliches sein." meinte der junge Wissenschaftler.   
Plötzlich deutete Sam auf eine Wand. "Hey, sieht aus, als wäre das die einzige Tür. Lasst uns nachsehen, wo wir hinkommen."   
Jack , Teal'C und Daniel gingen nacheinander auf die Tür zu, während Sam nachschaute, ob das DHD funktionsfähig war, und das SG - 1 Team wieder wohlbehalten im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex ankommen würde.   
Teal'C, der als erstes angekommen war, öffnete die Tür mit einem groben Stoß. "Danke Teal'C." antwortete Jack und lächelte den Jaffa an. Teal'C machte eine Verneigung in Richtung Jack O' Neill und trat durch die Tür oder besser, was noch von ihr übrig war.   
Doch hinter der Tür war nicht die Planetenoberfläche zu sehen, sondern nur ein kleiner, enger Raum, in dem eine Steintafel an der Wand gegenüber der Tür befestigt war, die von einer unbekannten Lichtquelle angeleuchtet wurde.   
"Das ist alles hier?" fragte Jack erleichtert, das hieß sie konnten die Mission schnell abhaken und er konnte nach Hause, um ein Eishockeyspiel seiner Lieblingsmannschaft anzuschauen.   
Daniel trat schließlich vor die Steintafel, um sie anzuschauen. "Hm, das ist Goa'ulddialekt." "Kannst du ihn übersetzen?" fragte Jack ungeduldig, er wollte diesen Planeten, oder was auch immer das hier war, verlassen. "Ja, einen Moment." Daniel begann Hieroglyphe um Hieroglyphe zu lesen und zu übersetzen.   
Als er fertig war, drehte er sich leichenblass um.   
"Was ist denn Daniel?" fragte Sam, die durch die kaputte Tür getreten kam und seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zuerst bemerkt hatte. "Ähm, diese Inschrift, uh, die naja, die ist für uns bestimmt." "Was??" Jack erschrak mit Sam ebenso wie zuvor Daniel. Nur Teal'C zeigte wie immer fast keine Regung, er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ähm, also, um genauer zu sein, die Inschrift ist eine Botschaft für Jack und mich." fuhr Daniel fort. "Jetzt sag schon!" drängte Jack. 'Diese Mission scheint langsam interessant zu werden.' dachte er. "Also, hm, in dieser Botschaft werden uns die Koordinaten von einem Planeten gegeben, auf dem sich Skaara befinden soll." Jack sagte gar nichts, er starrte Daniel an. Seine Gedanken waren bei Skaara, wie gerne wollte er ihn wiedersehen und ihn von dem Goa'uld, der ihn beherrschte, befreien. Nach einem etlichen Sekunden Stille, wollte Jack wissen: "Bist du sicher, dass das wahr ist? Woher sollte jemand wissen, dass wir hierher kommen?" "Jack, ich weiß es nicht, das einzige, was wir tun können, ist es auszuprobieren." meinte Daniel und öffnete seinen Rucksack, um einen Stift und einen Notizblock herauszuholen. Schnell, aber sorgfältig schrieb er die Stargate - Adresse ab.   
Sam, Jack und Teal'C gingen schon zum Stargate zurück, denn sie waren überzeugt, dass sie hier nichts mehr finden würden. "Was für eine Ironie!" murmelte Jack, kratzte sich am Kopf und setzte seine Kappe wieder auf. "Was meinen Sie, Colonel?" fragte Sam, während sie die Koordinaten der Erde eingab. "Ach wissen Sie Carter, vorhin stellte ich mir eine langweilige Mission vor, bei der Sie und Daniel stundenlang irgendwelches Wissenschaftszeug untersuchen und jetzt ist diese Mission spannender als alle der letzten Wochen zusammen." grinste Jack, doch wurde gleich wieder ernst, als er an das dachte, was sie gerade eben gefunden hatten. "Jack O'Neill, ich werde dir meinen Dienst anbieten, um Skaara zu finden." sagte Teal'C aufmunternd. "Ja, Sir," meinte auch Sam "auch ich werde tun, was ich kann. Und wenn ich ein wenig von meinem Wissenschaftszeug anwenden muss.". Schließlich konzentrierte sich die Energie und das StarGate öffnete sich. Auch Daniel Jackson kam eilig angelaufen, er hatte noch schnell einige Videoaufnahmen von der Steintafel gemacht und ging zusammen mit seinen Teamkameraden durch den blauen Ereignishorizont, nachdem Sam das SG - 1 Signal an die Erde geschickt hatte.   


* * *

  
"Es ist SG - 1, Sir!"   
"Iris öffnen!" rief General Hammond und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, warum war SG - 1 schon wieder zurück?   
Die Iris, die das StarGate vor unwilllkommenen Gästen schützte, glitt binnen weniger Sekunden zur Seite und Jack, Sam, Daniel und Teal'C traten durch den Ereignishorizont auf die metallene Rampe, die das StarGate mit dem Boden verband.   
"Willkommen zurück, SG -1." schallte die Stimme von General Hammond durch den Stargate - Raum. "Berichterstattung in 10 Minuten!"   
Colonel O'Neill hob eine Hand zum Gruß und nickte dem General zu, der weiter oben im Kontrollraum stand.   


* * *

  
10 Minuten später saßen Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter und Teal'C mit General Hammond im Konferenzraum. "Warum sind Sie so früh wieder zurückgekommen?" fragte dieser und wandte sich an Jack. "Sir, alles was wir auf der anderen Seite des StarGates fanden, war eine Botschaft, die an uns, das heißt an Daniel und mich gerichtet war." "Dr. Jackson? Können Sie das näher erläutern?" "Ähm, Sir, in der Botschaft werden uns die StarGate Koordinaten eines Planeten mitgeteilt, auf dem sich Skaara befinden soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange diese Nachricht dort schon existiert und woher derjenige, der sie angebracht hat, wusste, dass wir diesen Planeten besuchen würden." "Sir, " mischte sich Jack ein "Wir finden vielleicht die Antworten auf diese Fragen und ...Skaara, wenn wir die Koordinaten anwählen und nachschauen." General Hammond seufzte, dann schaute er auf seinen Terminkalender, in dem die Missionen der einzelnen Teams eingetragen waren. "Erlaubnis erteilt, Colonel." sagte er schließlich und ließ seinen Blick über Daniel, Jack, Sam und Teal'C schweifen. "SG-1, der Auftrag lautet die Koordinaten anwählen, eine Sonde durch zuschicken und wenn nötig selbst durch das StarGate gehen, um den Planeten zu erforschen.--Sie können gehen. Anwahl des StarGates um 0900 morgen früh." und er salutierte knapp und verließ den Raum. Jack und Sam erwiderten den Gruß, wobei Daniel und Teal'C nur höflich aufstanden. Teal'C und Sam folgten dem General, um die Sonde vorzubereiten, die ihnen erste Informationen über das, was sich hinter den Koordinaten verbarg, liefern sollte.   


* * *

  
Daniel trat zu Jack, der aufgestanden war und sich nachdenklich an die Wand gelehnt hatte. "Jack, wir konnten Sha're nicht retten, und das tut mir immer noch schrecklich weh, aber wir können versuchen Skaara zu retten, ok?" fragte er und schaute ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an. Lächelnd schlang Jack einen Arm um Daniel: "Ja, wir werden ihn retten, Danny - Boy."   
"Jack!" Daniel befreite sich aus seinem Griff. "Nenn mich nicht immer Danny - Boy!"   


* * *

  
Wie am Tag zuvor, betraten die vier SG - 1 Mitglieder das Stargate , um zu dem Planeten zu kommen, dessen Koordinaten sie von der Botschaft bekommen hatten. Die Sonde hatte zwar keine Lebensform in der Nähe des StarGates ausgemacht, doch trotzdem kamen sie mit geladenen Waffen auf der anderen Seite heraus. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wartete niemand auf das SG1 - Team. Ihnen bot sich ein friedliches Bild, ein Wald lag vor ihnen (Jack: "Bäume! Wie außergewöhnlich!"), der nur von einem breitem Pfad geteilt wurde. Dieser Weg führte vom Stargate genau in den Wald und verlor sich schließlich in ihm. Einige Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt und die Sonne, die der Erdensonne ziemlich nahe kam, schien auf den Planeten herab. In der Entfernung konnte Sam zwei Rehe sehen, die über den Waldweg sprangen. Alles in allem ein wunderschöner Anblick.   
Mit Teal'C und seiner geladenen Stabwaffe an der Spitze, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. "Es könnte eine Falle sein." meinte Jack, der sich angespannt umschaute. Plötzlich sprangen von allen Seiten Goa'uld mit geladenen Stabwaffen aus dem Wald. Sie feuerten sie allerdings nicht ab. "Ergebt euch." sagte einer von ihnen.   
Jack nickte Teal'c zu und dieser legte gemeinsam mit Jack und Sam seine Waffe nieder. "Ähm, wir sind hier in friedlicher Mission." versuchte Daniel mit einem der Goa'uld zu reden. Jack bedachte ihm mit einem strafenden Blick: "Daniel, das hat doch keinen Sinn. Das sind Goa'uld. Du weißt schon, Ra! Apophis! Hathor!...die Bösen!"   
Doch Daniel, der fest daran glaubte, dass diese Goa'uld die Botschaft an Jack und ihn gerichtet hatten, wollte immer noch versuchen, friedlich mit einem der Goa'uld zu reden, auch wenn sie grausam und brutal waren.   
"Wir haben die Koordinaten von einer Steintafel. Ihr habt sie uns gegeben!"   
Der Goa'uld trat einen Schritt auf Daniel zu, senkte seine Waffe und nachdem Daniel schon erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte, schlug der Goa'uld Daniel mit seiner flachen Hand ins Gesicht. "Nehmt sie fest!" rief er den anderen Goa'uld zu, während Daniel von der Wucht des Schlages einige Schritte nach hinten taumelte und von Jack aufgefangen wurde. "Daniel, ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass das keinen Sinn hat." Daniel sagte gar nichts, wischte sich nur das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, als die Goa'uld das SG - 1 Team dazu zwangen.   


* * *

  
"Jack O'Neill," flüsterte Teal'c, "das sind keine Goa'uld." "Was?" rief Jack, der sofort einen Stoß mit der Stabwaffe von dem Goa'uld, der hinter ihm und Teal'c lief, abbekam: "Ruhe!" rief einer ihrer Bewächter. "Ich meine, Teal'c, woher weißt du, dass das keine Goa'uld sind und was sind sie dann?" flüsterte Jack zurück. "Mein Symbiont kann sie nicht fühlen." antwortete Teal'C. "Ach ja richtig, Junior." nickte Jack. Nachdem er auch Daniel und Sam, die ebenfalls durch Jolinar, die sie einmal als Symbionten getragen hatte, nichts spürte, von der Neuigkeit berichtet hatte, meinte Teal'c: "Ich kenne diese Rasse, sie nennen sich übersetzt in eure Sprache Falsche Goa'uld." "Falsche Goa'uld, ich kenne nur Falschen Hasen." grübelte Jack. "Was ist ein falscher Hase?" fragte Teal'C. "Ach weißt du Teal'C, das ist ein..." setzte Daniel zu einer Erklärung an. "Ruhe jetzt!" schrie der Anführer des Goa'uld Trupps und erstickte Daniels Erklärung im Keim. Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte einen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund.   


* * *

  
Nachdem die Kolonne, bestehend aus dem SG -1 Team und 8 Falschen Goa'uld, über einen Hügelrücken gelaufen war, rief Sam erstaunt aus: "Naquada Minen!!" Sie konnten ein großes Tal überblicken, in dem sich mehrere 100 Sklaven befanden, die alle mehreren Höhleneingängen zustrebten, die in die Steilwände gehauen waren. "Genau." sagte der Goa'uld, der hinter Sam lief. "Dorthin werdet ihr gebracht.""Was? Wir sollen da doch nicht etwa arbeiten?" fragte Jack. "Ihr drei schon, die Frau nicht, die kommt mit uns und wird Dienerin an dem Hof des Herrschers." "Toll, wirklich toll." murmelte Jack, er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Botschaft eine Falle bedeutete. Sie überquerten schnell einen Platz, über den sich eine Gruppe Sklaven mit zusammengeketteten Händen und Füßen bewegte.   
"Wie heißt denn euer Herrscher?" fragte Daniel, wie immer neugierig, woraufhin er einen unfreundlichen Blick von Jack zugeworfen bekam. "Ihr werdet ihn gleich kennenlernen!" gab der Möchtegern - Goa'uld als Antwort.   
Jetzt erst bemerkte das SG1 - Team, dass sich neben den Eingängen zu den Minen ein weiterer Eingang, wie zu einer unterrirdischen Pyramide, befand. Daniel übersetzte blitzschnell die Inschrift über dem weiten Höhleneingang:   
"Betretet mit Ehrfurcht das Haus eures Herrschers ...." 

Fortsetzung folgt..... by Misery 2000 


	2. Teil 2: Miysis, der Löwengott

Miysis Autor: Misery   
Email: the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie: Action/Adventure   
Spoiler: wichtig: spielt **vor** der Folge "Die Tollan - Triade" (in der Folge wird Skaara von seinem Goa'uld befreit!!)   
Staffel: 3 oder später   
Rating: PG   
Anmerkung: Teil 2   
Inhalt: Das SG - 1 - Team entdeckt eine Nachricht, in der sie erfahren, wo sich Skaara befinden soll. Sie erhalten in   
dieser Nachricht die Adresse eines Planetens und was nach ihrer Ankunft dort geschieht, lest selbst!   
Teil 2: Miysis, der Löwengott

  
Nacheinander betraten erst das SG1 - Team, dann die Goa'uld - Wachen die große Höhle durch den breiten Eingang. "WOW!" rief Daniel, als er das Innere der Höhle erblickte, aber auch Sam, Jack und sogar Teal'C waren beeindruckt von dem Anblick der Höhle. Alle Wände waren mit goldenen Hieroglyphen verziert, fast genauso wie in einem Goa'uld Raumschiff, alles funkelte und leuchtete, die Decke strahlte in einem goldgelben Ton, wurde von einer unbekannten Lichtquelle beleuchtet. Nach allen Seiten umblickend wurde das SG1 - Team durch den Gang getrieben. Daniel blieb immer wieder stehen und ließ seine Finger über die feinen Schriftzeichen wandern, wäre am liebsten länger verweilt und hätte jede einzelne Hieroglyphe untersucht. Es schien so, als hätte er die missliche Lage, in der er und sein Team sich befand, vergessen. "Weiter!" rief der Anführer der Goa'uld Wachen und stieß Daniel mit seiner Stabwaffe an. Ziemlich unwillig drehte sich Daniel in Richtung der Wachen um, lief dann aber doch weiter. "Daniel, falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir sind hier Gefangene, und du denkst nur an deine Hierodinger." zischte Jack. "Jack, hier lagern wahrscheinlich viele Informationen über diese Falschen Goa'uld, die uns nützlich sein könnten. Wir müssen unbedingt versuchen, soviel wie möglich über sie herauszufinden." redete Daniel auf Jack ein, während sich das SG1 - Team mit ihren Bewachern langsam einer großen, ebenfalls mit goldenen Hierogplyphen verzierten Tür näherten. Über dieser Tür prangte ein riesiger goldener Löwenkopf. "Daniel, kannst du damit etwas anfangen?" fragte Sam und deutete mit einer Kopfdrehung auf den Löwenkopf. Daniel wandte sein Gesicht augenblicklich von Jack ab und sein verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck wich dem der Neugier. "Ähm, ja, Moment, Löwe, Löwe, ja, ich weiß, der steht für Miysis, den Löwengott." "Mi was?" fragte Jack, "Ist das ansteckend?" Daniel, der so tat, als hätte er Jacks Worte überhört, fuhr fort: "Er hat den Beinamen 'Herr des Gemetzels'!" "Wie nett." murmelte Jack, versuchte durch seine Ironie die aufsteigende Angst vor dem unbekannten Herrscher zu verbergen. "Wie auch immer, er ist der Sohn der Bastet, und die ist uns ja wohlbekannt, als Tochter des Ra." schloss Daniel seine Erklärung.   


* * *

  
Plötzlich schwang die doppelflügelige Tür auf und gab den Blick auf einen weiteren großen Raum frei. Zwei Wachen mit geladenen Stabwaffen standen an jeder Tür. "Hinein!" rief der Wachenanführer und bedeutete das SG1 - Team einzutreten. Rote, orangene und gelbe Tücher hingen von der Decke bis auf den Boden und umgaben einen goldenen Thron. Vor dem Thron saßen viele Frauen, die passend zu den Tüchern rote, orangene und gelbe Gewänder trugen. Und auf dem Thron, ja auf dem Thron saß er, der Herrscher dieses Planeten. Er trug ein rotes Gewand, von Goldfäden durchwoben und zusammengehalten von einer goldenen Scherpe. Um den Hals trug er einen goldenen Anhänger, der einen Löwenkopf zeigte. Sein Gesicht war kalt und ausdruckslos und seine goldbraunen Augen blickten neugierig und bösartig auf das SG1 - Team, das vor den Thron getrieben worden war. Nach einem abfälligen Blick nickte er den Wachen zu. "Kniet nieder vor Miysis, eurem neuen Herrscher." "Nicht schon wieder, wisst ihr ich bin da etwas empfindlich an meinen Knien." widersprach Jack und zeigte die Andeutung eines Grinsens. "Du wirst niederknieen!" rief eine Wache und schlug Jack seine Stabwaffe in die Kniekehlen. Fluchend vor Schmerz sank Jack schließlich auf die Knie. Sam, Daniel und Teal'C folgten. "Ihr seid also auf meinen kleinen Trick hereingefallen." stellte Miysis fest. "Trick?" fragte Jack laut. "Ihr seid doch sehr erbärmlich und dumm." lächelte Miysis zur Antwort. "Du meinst, Skaara, ähm Klorel ist gar nicht hier und wir werden ihn auch nicht sehen. Die Botschaft war nur ein Lockmittel, um uns in deine Gewalt zu bringen." meinte Daniel wütend. Jack neben ihm fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er hatte sich so gefreut, Skaara wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt waren sie gefangen worden.   
"Na, wenigstens ist einer von euch schlau. Aber darauf kommt es gar nicht an. - Du," Miysis deutete auf Jack. "und der Verräter Teal'C seid stark und habt Kraft. Ihr werdet sicher gut in unserer Mine arbeiten können, naja Daniel Jackson sieht zwar nicht so muskulös aus, aber er wird es schon schaffen." Jack schaute Daniel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ich hatte dir schon oft Krafttraining angeboten, jetzt weißt du, wozu das etwas nützt!" scherzte er. Daniel schaute Jack ärgerlich an, was sollte das, er war kein Schwächling und das würde er ihm schon zeigen. "Ja und die Frau," "Ich bin Major Samantha Carter, wenn's recht ist." warf Sam entrüstet ein. "Unterbrecht mich nicht immer!" schnaubte Miysis und seine goldbraunen Augen blitzten wütend auf. "Du, Samantha wirst hier an meinem Hof zu einer meiner Dienerinnen. Schön genug bist du ja." lächelte er. "Ich kann genauso viel arbeiten wie ein Mann." widersprach Sam. "Ihr tut, was ich, Miysis, euch befehle. Bringt sie weg!!" rief er den Wachen zu, die je einen des SG1 - Teams packten, auf die Füße zerrten und aus dem Raum brachten. Geräuschlos schlossen sich die Türen hinter ihnen und Jack, Daniel und Teal'C wurden wieder durch den breiten Eingang nach draußen gebracht, während Sam tiefer in die Höhle geschleppt wurde.   


* * *

  
"Was soll das? Lasst mich los, ich will bei meinen Freunden bleiben!" rief Sam und versuchte sich vergeblich aus dem festen Griff der Wache zu befreien. "Unser Gott hat gesprochen und du wirst gehorchen!" rief die Wache und brachte Sam in einen weiteren Raum, in dem mehrere Betten standen. Zwei Frauen kamen eilig angelaufen, sie trugen ein weiteres Gewand in ihren Händen, das wie Sam ahnte, wahrscheinlich für sie bestimmt war. "Bereitet sie vor!" befahl die Wache den beiden Frauen, die sich beide verneigten, und verließ den Raum. Sofort schloss sich die goldene Tür und blieb verschlossen, auch als Sam auf sie einhämmerte und versuchte, sie zu öffnen. "Ich bin Cassia und das ist Sarima. Herzlich willkommen." Eine der Frauen, die schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und dunkelgrüne Augen hatte, lächelte Sam an. "Hi, ich bin Sam." antwortete diese. "Du kannst nicht fliehen. Es ist dein Schicksal, hier zu dienen." sagte Sarima, die lange blonde Haare und hellbraune Augen hatte. "Quatsch Schicksal, meine Freunde und ich wurden von eurem Herrscher in eine Falle gelockt und gefangengenommen." "Heißt das, du kommst gar nicht von hier?" fragte Cassia. "Nein, ich komme von einem anderen Planeten, der Erde." beantwortete Sam die Frage und schaute die Frauen skeptisch an, ob sie ihnen vertrauen konnte? "Den Planeten kennen wir nicht, aber jetzt kannst du dich erst mal waschen und umziehen." und Sarima und Cassia nahmen Sam an die Hand und führten sie zu einem Brunnen, der inmitten des Zimmers stand. Nachdem Sam ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände gewaschen hatte, zog sie zögernd die SG1 - Uniform aus und schlüpfte in das dunkelrote Gewand, welches ihr Sarima hinhielt.   


* * *

  
Jack, Daniel und Teal'C befanden sich zur gleichen Zeit wieder in der warmen Sonne und auf dem großen Platz vor den Eingängen der Mine, des unterirdischen Tempels und der Sklavenquartiere. "Los, hier entlang!" rief der Anführer und deutete auf einen Höhleneingang, der neben den Eingängen zur Mine lag. Nachdem sie den Platz überquert hatten, tauchten sie ein in das Dunkle der Höhle. Diesmal war der Gang nur grob aus dem Felsen gehauen, und einige Fackeln beleuchteten ihn spärlich. Links und rechts zweigten zahlreiche Zellentüren ab, aus denen man manchmal leises Stöhnen und Heulen vernehmen konnte. Im Gang stank es nach Schweiß und getrocknetem Blut. Teal'C blieb unberührt von den ganzen Eindrücken, während Daniel bei jedem Geräusch unweigerlich zusammenzuckte. "Diese armen Menschen." flüsterte er erschrocken. Jack lächelte traurig: 'Daniel wird es in ein paar Tagen auch nicht anders gehen und er hat Mitleid mit den Anderen.' dachte er. 

Vor einer Zellentür blieben die Möchtegern - Goa'uld schließlich stehen. Einer von ihnen öffnete die Tür mit einem Gerät, welches sich an seinem Handgelenk befand. "Euer neues Quartier!" rief ein Goa'uld, der hinter Jack stand.   
Brutal wurde einer nach dem anderen in die kleine Zelle gestoßen. Hinter den vier Goa'uld schloss sich die Türe automatisch.   
Schnell wurden Jack, Teal'C und Daniel die SG - 1- Jacken abgenommen und jedem wurden Hand- und Fußfesseln, die jeweils mit einer Kette verbunden waren angelegt. Dann ließen die Goa'uld das SG - 1 Team alleine. 

In der Zelle befanden sich neben einem kleinen Loch, in dem sich fauliges Wasser befand, drei bettenartige Gebilde.   
"Nett hier." meinte Jack mit seinem gewohnten Humor. Daniel zog prüfend an seinen Fesseln, doch sie rührten sich nicht. "Und was jetzt?" fragte er. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf eines der Betten.   
"Morgen werden wir in die Naquada - Minen geschickt und müssen dort das Naquada abbauen." sagte Teal'C sachlich.   
"Dann sollten wir uns jetzt ausruhen." beschloss Jack und legte sich auf sein Bett, Daniel tat es ihm gleich, obwohl er sich fragte, wie er mit den schweren Eisenketten schlafen sollte. Teal'C, der keinen Schlaf brauchte, setzte sich auf das dritte Bett, um zu meditieren. 

"Teal'C, wer sind diese Falschen Goa'uld?" fragte Jack, der auf dem Rücken lag und es geschafft hatte, seine zusammengeketteten Hände hinter seinem Kopf zu verschränken. "Die Falschen Goa'uld sind Wirte, die von den Goa'uld nicht akzeptiert worden sind. Da es sich trotzdem um böse, mächtige Menschen handelt, die mit den Goa'uld sympathisieren, haben die Goa'uld extra einen Planeten für sie gesucht und sie dorthin geschickt, damit sie dort herrschen können. Die jüngeren unter ihnen, wissen somit genau Bescheid über euren Sieg über Ra und mein Verrat an Apophis. Allerdings dürfen sie den echten Goa'uld nicht in die Quere kommen. Das ist ein Abkommen, welches durch unsere Festnahmne gebrochen wurde." "Du meinst also, weil die Goa'uld uns töten wollen, dürfen sie uns nicht anrühren?" fasziniert drehte sich Daniel zu Teal'C um. "Werden die Falschen Goa'uld Ärger bekommen?" wollte Jack wissen. "Ja, Jack O'Neill, wenn die Goa'uld herausfinden, was sie getan haben, wird ein Systemlord auf diesen Planeten kommen und sie bestrafen, es sei denn..." "Es sei denn was?" rief Jack. "Jack, sie wollen sie erpressen. Die Falschen Goa'uld wollen die Richtigen erpressen." fiel Daniel ein und Teal'C nickte. "Es wird wirklich immer besser." lächelte Jack säuerlich und er fragte sich, wie sie jemals wieder aus dieser Lage herauskommen sollten.   
"Aber jetzt...lasst uns schlafen." gähnte er und schloss die Augen. Daniel nickte und dachte daran, dass die Falschen Goa'uld, obwohl sie Menschen waren, genauso brutal und grausam wie die richigen Goa'uld zu handeln schienen.   


* * *

  
Jack öffnete langsam die Augen. Seine Arme, seine Beine, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Die Betten hier waren sehr hart. Schließlich setzte er sich auf und fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht: "Morgen Jack!" rief Daniel, der ebenfalls auf seinem Bett saß, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und die Beine angezogen hatte. "Guten Morgen Daniel, Teal'C." meinte Jack und gähnte. Teal'C, der inmitten des Raumes stand, erwiderte mit einem Nicken in Richtung Jack. Auf einmal fiel Jack auf, dass es vor der Zellentür auf dem Gang nicht mehr ruhig war. Er hörte laute und forsche Stimmen und Schritte von vielen Menschen. Dann wurde ihre Zellentür geöffnet. Drei Jaffa traten mit geladenen Stabwaffen in die Zelle und blickten Daniel, Jack und Teal'C bösartig an. "Mitkommen!" befahl einer scharf, während die anderen zwei Daniel, Jack und Teal'C mit ihren Stabwaffen aus der Zelle zwangen. Auf dem Gang liefen Hunderte von Sklaven in einer Reihe entlang dem Ausgang entgegen. Auf beiden Seiten wurden sie von Jaffa Wachen flankiert. "Los, reiht euch ein!" rief der Oberaufpasser und Jack, Daniel und Teal'C reihten sich in die Schlange ein. Langsam, aber sicher traten Jack, Daniel und Teal'C durch den Höhleneingang nach draußen. Helles Licht der Sonne strahlte über das ganze Tal und die Felsenwände, die es umgaben. Nachdem die Kolonne das Tal durchquert hatte, strebte sie drei weiteren Höhleneingängen zu, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tales in den Fels gehauen waren. Jack, Daniel und Teal'C ließen sich einfach vom Strom mitreißen und traten durch den ersten Höhleneingang in die Naquada - Mine ein. Jeder der Sklaven schien genau zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte. Jeder bis auf das SG1 - Team. "Ihr!" rief der Aufpasser dieses Minenabschnittes. "Kommt mit!" und das SG1 - Team wurde tief in den Gang hinein geführt. Dieser Gang wurde wie der Zellengang mit einigen Fackeln beleuchtet. Immer drei Sklaven standen in Gruppen zusammen und arbeiteten. An einer freien Stelle gebat der Aufpasser dem SG1 - Team anzuhalten. "Du," er deutete auf Daniel, "wirst das Naquada aus dem Stein heraushauen." und er reichte ihm eine stumpfe Hacke. "Der Jaffa," er meinte damit Teal'C "wird die Naquadateile einsammeln und in den Wagen legen." "Und du," Jack sah den Aufpasser uninteressiert an "wirst den Wagen bis zur nächsten Sammelstelle schieben, ausleeren und wieder zurückschieben." Dann kettete der Aufpasser Daniel und Teal'C an lange Ketten, die im Boden verankert waren und Jack an eine Kette, die sich am Wagen befand. "Und jetzt, fangt an!" rief er. Der Aufpasser entfernte sich erst, nachdem Daniel einen ersten Schlag in die Wand gemacht hatte und sich ein Wächter mit einer Energiepeitsche neben das SG1 - Team gestellt hatte.   
  


Fortsetzung folgt..... by Misery 2000 


	3. Teil 3: SG1 versklavt

Miysis Autor: Misery   
Email: the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie: Action/Adventure   
Spoiler: wichtig: spielt **vor** der Folge "Die Tollan - Triade" (in der Folge wird Skaara von seinem Goa'uld befreit!!)   
Staffel: 3 oder später   
Warning: [V]; [Hc]   
Rating: PG 13   
Anmerkung: Teil 3   
Inhalt: Das SG - 1 - Team entdeckt eine Nachricht, in der sie erfahren, wo sich Skaara befinden soll. Sie erhalten in   
dieser Nachricht die Adresse eines Planetens und was nach ihrer Ankunft dort geschieht, lest selbst!   
Teil 3: SG1 versklavt

  
Eine sanfte Brise weckte Sam. Sie lag in einem der Betten, die im Raum aufgestellt waren. Eines der Fenster war geöffnet und neben den hellen Sonnenstrahlen wehte der Wind hindurch und bewegte die gelben Vorhänge am Fenster. Im ersten Moment wusste sie gar nicht, wo sie war, doch dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Die Botschaft, Miysis und die Trennung von ihren Freunden. Wie es ihnen wohl ging? fragte sie sich. "Guten Morgen, Sam!" rief Sarima, die plötzlich vor Sams Bett stand. "Guten Morgen!" verschlafen setzte Sam sich auf und blickte Sarima an. "Schnell, Sam, beeil dich, der Herrscher wird nicht ewig warten." sagte Cassia, die in diesem Moment die Tür des Zimmers öffnete. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Sam daran, aufzuspringen und durch die offene Tür zu fliehen. Doch als sie die vier Jaffa Wachen sah, die sich außerhalb des Zimmers befanden, vergaß sie diesen Plan sofort.   
Statt dessen fragte sie, während sie aufstand: "Auf was wartet der 'Herrscher' nicht so lange?" "Na auf das Frühstück!" antwortete Cassia. "Frühstück?" War der Herrscher etwa Kanibale und wollte sie verspeisen? "Naja, wir müssen ihn doch bedienen!" erklärte Sarima Sam ihre Aufgabe und nahm Sam an die Hand, um mit ihr und Cassia aus dem Zimmer zu treten.   
Durch eine kleine Tür gelangten die drei, flankiert von den Jaffas, in die Küche. Dort standen schon Platten mit Früchten, Brot und ein wenig Fleisch auf einem Tisch. Daneben ein Krug mit Wasser und einer mit etwas, das aussah wie Wein.   
Einer der Küchengehilfen drückte Sam den Krug mit Wein in die Hand, Sarima trug die Schale mit dem Obst und Cassia hielt die Platte mit Fleisch in Händen. Ihnen folgten noch zwei weitere Dienerinnen mit dem Brot und dem Wasser.   
Ihr Weg endete nicht in dem Thronsaal vom vorigen Tag, sondern in einem weiten, langen Raum in dem ein langer Tisch stand. Am Kopfende des Tisches saß Miysis, flankiert von zwei Jaffas. Wortlos stellten die Dienerinnen das Essen und Trinken auf den Tisch, dann verbeugten sie sich und setzten sich mit an den Tisch.   
Etwas unwohl folgte Sam den anderen. Wie sollte sie hier mit dem Herrscher essen, wenn ihre Freunde in der Mine arbeiten mussten? Zwei andere Dienerinnen, die goldene Scherpen umhatten, durften dem Herrscher das Essen auf einen Teller geben. "Das sind seine Lieblingsdienerinnen." erklärte Cassia flüsternd.   
Nachdem Miysis sein Frühstück hatte, bedeutete er den Dienerinnen, auch Essen zu nehmen.   
Zögernd aß Sam ein wenig Obst und Brot und trank etwas Wasser.   
Als der Herrscher fertig war, stand er auf und eilte aus dem Raum, seine Jaffas folgten.   
Sam und die anderen räumten den Tisch wieder mit ab. Sarima erzählte Sam auf dem Weg in die Küche: "Der Herrscher wird nun seine Regierungsgeschäfte durchführen. Und wir werden ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Falls du nach deinen Freunden sehen willst, hast du heute Abend Gelegenheit. Dann bekommen die Gefangenen zu essen!" Sam nickte dankbar, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich nach dem Rest des SG1 - Teams schauen.   
Nachdem die Dienerinnen die leeren Gefäße abgestellt hatten und sich die Hände gewaschen hatten, folgten sie zwei Jaffas in den Saal, den Sam schon am vorherigen Tag betreten hatte. Mit gesenktem Kopf setzten sich Sarima, Cassia und Sam auf die Kissen unterhalbs des Thrones.   


* * *

  
"Toller Job hier, wirklich." ächzte Jack. Seit acht Stunden arbeitete er nun zusammen mit Teal'C und Daniel in der Naquada - Mine. Allen dreien rann der Schweiß nur so über das Gesicht und ihre Kleidung war längst dreckig und durchgeschwitzt. Einige kleine Schürfwunden zierten ihre Arme und ihre Gesichter.   
Jack konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie er das letzte Mal in einer solchen Mine gearbeitet hatte. Hier war es genau das Gleiche. Einziger Unterschied war nur, dass Daniel sich mit der Herrschertochter vergnügt hatte, anstatt zu schufften. Aber er wusste auch, diese Zeit war für Daniel genauso schwer gewesen wie für Sam, Teal'C und ihn.   
Im Moment jedenfalls versuchte Daniel noch mitzuhalten, doch seine Bewegungen wirkten müde und langsam. Teal'C hatte weniger Probleme, er arbeitete die ganze Zeit im gleichen Tempo.   
Plötzlich ließ Daniel seine Hacke sinken. Er atmete schwer und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.   
"Arbeite!" rief der Aufpasser und ging auf Daniel zu.   
"Hey, Sie sehen doch, dass er mit seinen Kräften am Ende ist, lassen Sie ihn kurz verschnaufen." verteidigte Jack Daniel.   
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Jack." flüsterte Daniel kraftlos, "Ich mache weiter." und er nahm seine Hacke wieder in die Hand.   
"Das genügt mir nicht, Sklaven. Ihr werdet bestraft!" und der Aufpasser schlug seine Energiepeitsche erst über Jacks, dann über Daniels Rücken. Jack zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und machte sich ohne weiteren Kommentar wieder ans Arbeiten.   
Daniel hingegen sank bei dem Schlag in die Knie und wimmerte leise auf. Jack wusste, dass er Daniel nicht helfen durfte, sonst würde er weiter bestraft werden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Daniel von alleine aufstand. Und er tat es, langsam und schwankend, aber er stand. "Und jetzt arbeitet!" rief der Aufpasser erneut und entfernte sich einige Schritte.   
Mühsam nahm Daniel die Hacke in seine, von Blasen durchzogene Hand und schlug ein Stück Naquada aus der Wand. "Geht es dir gut, Daniel Jackson?" fragte Teal'C leise. Daniel nickte, aber Jack wusste es besser. Natürlich, Daniel war eine Kämpfernatur, aber die physische und psychische Folter würden ihn früher oder später fertig machen.   


* * *

  
Der erste Tag war geschafft. Sam lächelte erleichtert, in wenigen Minuten würde sie ihre Freunde sehen. Und sie hatte auch schon einige Informationen aufgeschnappt während des ganzen Tages. So wusste sie, dass Miysis von einem Goa'uld Systemlord uneingeschränkte Freiheit für die Auslieferung des SG1 - Teams forderte. Das bedrückte sie sehr, denn die Goa'uld würden dem SG1 - Team keineswegs einen netten Empfang geben. Sie musste versuchen, ihre Freunde vorher zu befreien und von dem Planeten zu fliehen.   
"Komm!" rief Sarima da und führte Sam wieder in die Küche. Große Töpfe mit einer ekligen braunen Brühe standen auf den Tischen. Körbe mit angeschimmeltem Brot daneben. "Das ist doch nicht etwa für die Minenarbeiter?" fragte Sam ungläublich. "Doch." nickte Cassia und nahm zusammen mit Sarima einen der Suppentöpfe. Angewidert nahm Sam einen Brotkorb und trat mit vielen anderen Dienerinnen in die Freie.   
"Hier entlang!" rief Sarima und Sam sah, dass die Dienerinnen auf einen abseits liegenden Höhleneingang zuliefen.   
Als sie in den dunklen Eingang trat, vernahm sie die gleichen Eindrücke wie zuvor Daniel, Jack und Teal'C. "Oh, Gott, hier sind meine Freunde?" dachte sie und schritt hinter Sarima und Cassia den Gang entlang. Nachdem Cassia ein paar Worte mit einer der Jaffa - Wachen gewechselt hatte, öffnete er eine der Türen auf der rechten Seite. "Hier sind deine Freunde!" flüsterte Sarima. "Wir dürfen ein paar Minuten länger bleiben." meinte sie und trat gemeinsam mit Cassia durch die Tür. Sam folgte ungeduldig.   


* * *

  
Jack lehnte an der Zellenwand und betrachtete besorgt Daniel, der auf dem Bauch auf einem der Betten lag. Teal'C stand an der Tür und beobachtete den dunklen Gang.   
Kurz nachdem der Aufpasser Daniel und Jack geschlagen hatte, war die Schicht vorbei gewesen. In langen Schlangen waren sie zurück in die Zellen getrieben worden. Müde, hungrig, durstig und Daniel stützend waren sie schließlich in ihrer Zelle angekommen. In der Zelle war Daniel sofort auf das Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen, die Erschöpfung stand ihm am deutlichsten im Gesicht geschrieben.   
"Jack O'Neill, es kommt jemand!" bemerkte Teal'C und trat von der Tür weg. Schnell stellte sich Jack neben ihn, vielleicht etwas zu schnell, denn sein, von der Peitsche verletzter, Rücken protestierte und Jack verzog den Mund schmerzlich.   
Die Tür glitt geräuschlos zur Seite und zwei Frauen, die einen Topf trugen traten ein. Hinter ihnen kam "Carter!" rief Jack erstaunt aus und wollte sie umarmen. Im letzten Moment besann er sich aber doch noch, denn erstens war er dreckig und verschwitzt und zweitens trug Sam einen Korb mit Brot in ihren Händen.   
"Colonel, Teal'C freut mich, euch zu sehen." lächelte sie und stellte den Brotkorb ab. Dabei erblickte sie Daniel. "Was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie Jack und trat an sein Bett. "Er ist nur erschöpft, unser Danny - Boy ist diese Arbeit nicht gewohnt." scherzte Jack über den Ernst der Lage. "Hier!" sagte da Sarima plötzlich und deutete auf den Suppentopf. "Esst." "Oh, danke." meinte Jack und trank den Suppenlöffel leer, den Cassia ihm hinhielt. "Ähm, sehr...ähm lecker." Jack verzog sein Gesicht und reichte den Suppenlöffel an Teal'C weiter. Das Brot rührte er lieber nicht an.   
"Oh, Colonel, das sind Sarima und Cassia." stellte Sam vor, während sie sich neben Daniels Bett kniete und seinen Kopf sanft streichelte. "Hi," sagte Jack: "Ich bin Jack, das ist Teal'C und das auf dem Bett ist Daniel."   
"Daniel, komm wach auf, du musst etwas essen." versuchte Sam Daniel zu wecken. Mühsam und zögerlich öffnete Daniel die Augen: "Sam!" stieß er hervor, als er klar sehen konnte. Vorsichtig half sie Daniel sich aufzusetzen. "Du musst auch essen." lächelte Cassia und hielt Daniel den Suppenlöffel hin. "Danke." sagte Daniel und trank vorsichtig die warme Brühe. "Ah, was ist das?" hustete er, nachdem der Löffel leer war.   
"Fünf Sterne Hotel Essen." grinste Jack und nahm Daniel den Löffel ab.   
"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Sam schließlich, nachdem sie Daniel eingehend beobachtet hatte. Er sah sehr erschöpft und müde aus. Sein Gesicht war trotz Schmutz schneeweiß und Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.   
"Hm, ja." nickte Daniel und versuchte Sam anzulächeln.   


* * *

  
"Geht!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme von draußen.   
"Ach nee, der Obermotz." rief Jack sarkastisch. "Ich muss jetzt gehen, Colonel, aber ich hole euch hier raus, versprochen." Sam drückte Daniel, Jack und Teal'C die Hand und verließ nach Cassia und Sarima die Zelle. Geräuschlos schloss sich die Tür wieder hinter ihnen.   
"Puh, also ich denke, wir sollten alle schlafen oder was auch immer." meinte Jack mit einem Blick auf Teal'C, der schon wieder seine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.   
Daniel nickte, murmelte ein "Gute Nacht!" und war sofort eingeschlafen.   
Auch Jack schlief kurz darauf und Teal'C setzte sich auf sein Bett um zu meditieren.   
  


Fortsetzung folgt..... by Misery 2000 


	4. Teil 4: Tauschware SG1

Miysis Autor: Misery   
Email: the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie: Action/Adventure   
Spoiler: wichtig: spielt **vor** der Folge "Die Tollan - Triade" (in der Folge wird Skaara von seinem Goa'uld befreit!!)   
Staffel: 3 oder später   
Warning: [V]; [Hc]   
Rating: PG 13   
Anmerkung: Teil 4   
Inhalt: Das SG - 1 - Team entdeckt eine Nachricht, in der sie erfahren, wo sich Skaara befinden soll. Sie erhalten in   
dieser Nachricht die Adresse eines Planetens und was nach ihrer Ankunft dort geschieht, lest selbst!   
Teil 4: Tauschware SG1

  
Diesmal war Sam die Erste, die aufwachte.   
Irgendetwas schien anders zu sein als am Tag zuvor. Auf den Gängen vor der Tür war lautes Geschrei zu hören und Leute rannten eilig hin und her. Schnell stand Sam auf und lief zu einem der Fenster. Als sie hindurchblickte, erschrak sie. Auf einem Platz hinter der Naquada Mine standen Hunderte von Jaffas. Ob der Systemlord schon gekommen war? Das musste sie Sarima und Cassia zeigen. Als sie die beiden aufgeweckt hatte und ihnen die Jaffas gezeigt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und niemand anderes als Miysis kam herein. "Samantha, du wirst mit mir kommen." rief er und bedeutete zwei Jaffas Sam zu geleiten. Da Sam sich schon vorstellen konnte, was auf sie zukam, folgte sie willenlos.   
Sam lief neben Miysis bis zum Thronsaal. Schnell setzte Miysis sich auf seinen Thron, glättete sein Gewand und befahl den zwei Jaffas Sam auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, der neben dem Thron stand. Nachdem sich Sam gesetzt hatte, öffnete sich die Flügeltür erneut und zwei Diener traten ein. Sie trugen nur eine lange schwarze Hose und goldene Armreifen. Sam erkannte diese Diener sofort und flüsterte "Oh Nein!", als sie den Goa'uld erblickte, der hinter ihnen eintrat.   
Es war Hathor.   
"Königin Hathor." begrüßte Miysis Hathor und stand auf. "Was für eine Ehre."   
"Du hältst dich wohl für sehr schlau Myisis, was?" Hathor trat vor den Thron. Sie trug ein goldenes Gewand, das ihre schlanke und anmutige Figur betonte.   
"Wir haben von Anfang an gewusst, was du vor hast. Der Trick mit der Nachricht war sehr lausig. Klorel hat sich köstlich amüsiert. Trotzdem bin ich gerne gekommen. Also was willst du?" fragte Hathor fordernd.   
Miysis blieb ganz ruhig und antwortete: "Ich tausche die Tau're gegen die volle Freiheit aller Falschen Goa'uld."   
Hämisch grinsend blickte Hathor erst zu Sam, dann zu Miysis: "Du hast meinen Geliebten Daniel und meinen Auserwählten Jack in deiner Gewalt? Die bekomme ich auch so. Meine Jaffas werden deine Wachen sehr schnell überwältigt haben. Ich verhandle nicht mit dir, Miysis. Kein Systemlord wird das je tun. Ab jetzt herrscht Krieg zwischen uns." und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hathor um und schritt aus dem Thronsaal, ihre Diener folgten.   
Wütend, dass sich Hathor nicht erpressen ließ, rief Miysis: "Bringt Samantha und die Tau're Sklaven zu den Geheimen Höhlen. Hathor wird sie nicht bekommen."Eine Wache packte Sam am Arm und zog sie nach draußen.   


* * *

  
"Kannst du ihn nicht in Frieden lassen? Gestern war er schon erschöpft und er wird sich bestimmt nicht besser erholen, wenn du ihn auspeitscht." tobte Jack, der von zwei Wachen festgehalten wurde und so eben einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. Daniel lag vor ihm auf dem Boden und blutete aus zahlreichen Peitschenhieben, die er abbekommen hatte. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen, er konzentrierte sich ganz auf den nächsten Schlag, sein Puls und Atem rasten.   
Teal'C, der von einer weiteren Wache mit einer Stabwaffe in Schach gehalten wurde, betrachtete ihn besorgt. Wenn er Daniel nur helfen könnte.   
Plötzlich kam eine weitere Gruppe Jaffa - Wachen auf den Minenaufseher zu.   
"Bring die Tau're!" rief dieser ihm zu. Der Minenaufseher reagierte sofort und befahl seinen Wachen, Jack, Daniel und Teal'C dem Anführer der Jaffa zu übergeben. Geübt wurden ihnen die Ketten abgenommen. Zwei Wachen hoben Daniel auf, entfernten auch seine Ketten und schleppten ihn nach draußen, Jack und Teal'C folgten verwundert. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?   
Als sie draußen ankamen, wurden sie allerdings weder in Miysis Thronsaal noch in die Gefangenenzellen zurüc gebracht, sondern liefen einen Weg entlang, der aus der Schlucht herausführte und in den Wald mündete.   
Immer wieder schaute Jack zu Daniel, der von den zwei Wachen mehr getragen wurde, als dass er selbst lief. Die hatten einfach kein Recht, Daniel so zu misshandeln.   
Auch Teal'C warf einige Blicke auf Daniel, dann blickte er sich um, um einen möglichen Fluchtweg auszukundschaften.   
Nach weiteren 10 Minuten Fußmarsch durch den Wald, erreichten sie eine abgelegene Lichtung an deren Ende ein Höhleneingang war.   
Vor dem Eingang war ein festes Eisengitter, das sich leise hob, als der Jaffa - Anführer auf das Kontrollgerät an seinem Arm drückte. Zwei Jaffa hatten sich inzwischen vor dem Eingang gestellt und hielten ihre geladenen Stabwaffen in den Eingang.   
"Also ist die Höhle nicht leer, denn eine leere Höhle braucht man kaum zu bewachen." überlegte Jack leise.   
Doch schon hatten die beiden Jaffas Daniel in die Höhle geworfen und die Jaffas hinter Jack und Teal'C stießen beide hinterher.   
Hinter ihnen senkte sich sofort das Eisengitter und sie waren abermals gefangen.   
In der Höhle war es stockdunkel und nur das Sonnenlicht, welches durch die Gitterstäbe schien, spendete ein wenig Licht.   
"Colonel? Teal'C? Daniel?" Sam kam auf die drei zu, in ihrem dunkelroten Gewand, beide Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen.   
"Carter!" "Samantha Carter!" riefen Jack und Teal'C erfreut aus.   
Daniel, der auf dem Boden lag, stöhnte leise auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch erst als Jack niederkniete und ihm half, gelang es: "Carter, wissen Sie, warum wir hier sind? - Langsam Daniel - Und so plötzlich, wirklich komisch." Jack hatte Daniel aufgerichtet, sich neben ihn gesetzt und jetzt ruhte Daniels Kopf auf Jacks Schulter. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, kleine Schweißtropfen perlten auf seiner Stirn, als er "Danke, Jack!" murmelte.   
Teal'C hatte sich neben den verschlossenen Höhleneingang gestellt.   
"Ähm, ja, Colonel, ich weiß, warum wir hierher gebracht wurden. Colonel, Miysis hat versucht, Hathor zu erpressen." "Hathor?!" Jack und Teal'C starrten Sam erschrocken an, sogar Daniel öffnete die Augen und sah Sam an.   
"Ja, sie wollte sich nur nicht erpressen lassen. Sie meinte, sie bekomme uns auch so. Da ist Miysis wütend geworden und meinte, dass Hathor uns nicht bekommen würde und dann ließ er uns verstecken."   
"Na, das ist ja wunderbar." polterte Jack und stieß mit seiner Schulter Daniels Kopf an, worauf dieser sich bewegte und leise aufstöhnte.   
"Entschuldigung Danny!" beruhigte Jack ihn und wischte ihm einige Schweißtropfen aus dem Gesicht.   
"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Sam besorgt und beugte sich über Daniel.   
"Sie haben ihn ausgepeitscht, weil er einfach zu erschöpft war." wütend ballte Jack seine Fäuste, Daniel war auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen.   
"Er hat Fieber!" stellte Sam fest, nachdem sie ihre Hand auf Daniels Stirn gelegt hatte.   
"Er braucht so schnell wie möglich einen Arzt. Die Peitschenstriemen werden sich entzünden. Außerdem muss das Fieber runter." meinte Jack und betrachtete den schlafenden Daniel.   
"Aber wie kommen wir hier raus?" fragte Sam, nachdem sie zum Höhleneingang gegangen war und vergeblich an den Gitterstäben gerüttelt hatte.   
"Draußen sind keine Wachen zu sehen." informierte Teal'C Jack.   
"Gut. Dann ist unser größtes Problem aus dieser Höhle rauszukommen."   
"Alleine schaffen wir es aber nicht." meinte Sam frustiert. "Ich habe mich vorhin schon in der Höhle umgesehen. Der Eingang mit den Gitterstäben ist der einzige Weg nach draußen." Niedergeschlagen setzte sich Sam neben Jack auf den Boden.   
"Die Stäbe sind zu fest." gab schließlich auch Teal'C zu und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden.   


* * *

  
Sehr lange saßen sie auf dem Boden und warteten ab. Sie konnten einfach nichts tun. Selten war ihre Lage so hoffnungslos gewesen.   
Langsam wurde es draußen dunkel, die Sonne stand schon sehr tief. Bald würde die Nacht hereinbrechen und alles in eine schwarze Kälte zu verwandeln.   
Jack, Teal'C und Daniel hatten nicht einmal ihre Jacken, um sich zu wärmen und Sam trug nur ihr dünnes Kleid. 

Jack, Sam und Teal'C waren in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen, als Daniel sich plötzlich bewegte.   
Warum schmerzte ihm alles? Warum fühlte er sich so schwach? Ihm war kalt. Furchtbar kalt. Mühsam öffnete Daniel seine Augen: "Ja'k?" krächzend und flüsternd leise brachte er dieses Wort über die Lippen.   
"Daniel, ich bin hier!" mit einem Schlag war Jack aufgewacht. Daniel zitterte am ganzen Körper, Schweiß rann über sein Gesicht und er hatte den Kopf von Jacks Schulter gehoben. Müde blinzelnd blickte er in Jacks Richtung. "Kalt, Jack." hauchte er.   
"Ich weiß, Danny." vorsichtig versuchte er einen Arm um Daniel zu legen, um ihm etwas Wärme zu spenden.   
"Tut weh, Jack!" schwach schob Daniel Jacks Hand weg.   
Jack konnte nichts tun, er konnte Daniel nicht helfen. Sam und Teal'C blickten sie an, erschrocken und hilflos. Auch sie konnten nichts tun.   
In der Höhle gab es nichts, was sie wärmen könnte, kein Holz um Feuer zu machen.   
Daniel war wieder eingeschlafen. Jack legte den jungen Wissenschaftler auf den Boden, Daniels Kopf auf seinen Schoß.   
"Moment, Colonel, ich habe etwas, womit wir Daniel wärmen können." rief Sam plötzlich und begann den Stoff ihres Kleides zu zerreißen, so dass ihr das Kleid nur noch bis zu den Knien ging. "Schick, schick, Major." scherzte Jack und half Sam, den Stoff über Daniels Körper zu legen. "Wir sollten etwas näher zusammenrücken, um uns gegenseitig zu wärmen." meinte Jack. Sam setzte sich neben Jack und vor Daniel, um ihn gegen Zugluft zu schützen. Teal'C setzte sich neben Sam.   


* * *

  
"Sie haben Sam und ihre Freunde weggebracht." erzählte Cassia Sarima. "Was soll mit ihnen geschehen? Und wo sind sie?" fragte Sarima weiter. "Miysis will sie an Hathor ausliefern, gegen die Freiheit der Falschen Goa'uld. Hathor ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Da hat sie Miysis zu den Geheimen Höhlen gebracht." beantwortete Cassia die Fragen.   
Beide Frauen saßen in ihrem Quartier. Sie wurden jetzt nicht gebraucht. Miysis hatte den Notstand ausrufen lassen und machte sich um alles Gedanken, nur nicht um sein nächstes Essen.   
"Wir müssen Sam helfen, Cassia." meinte Sarima. Sie hatte in Sam sehr schnell eine Freundin gesehen und durch sie gelernt, dass es sehr wohl etwas anderes als dieses Diener-Dasein gab.   
Auch Cassia nickte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Und wie sollen wir das machen? Du weißt doch, dass sich die Geheimen Höhlen nur mit dem Schlüssel öffnen lassen, den Miysis und der Jaffa Anführer haben."   
"Na, das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Ich habe schon einen Plan. Ein wenig weiblicher Charme und der Schlüssel gehört uns!" grinste Sarima. Dann begann sie Cassia ihren Plan zu erzählen. Diese erklärte sich zögernd einverstanden, wusste sie doch, wie gefährlich die ganze Aktion sein konnte.   
Sarima stand auf und lief zur Tür. Als eine Jaffa - Wache sie bemerkt hatte, wünschte sie den Anführer zu sprechen. Schnell lief die Wache weg und bald darauf kam der Anführer an die Tür.   
"Na, was willst du?" fragte er ein wenig sauer.   
"Hey, Süßer, komm doch rein zu uns. Wir haben etwas für dich."   
Die verhärteten Züge des Anführers nahmen einen erfreuten Ausdruck an.   
"Was habt ihr denn für mich?" fragte er und spielte mit Sarimas langen blonden Haaren.   
"Komm erst mal rein." wiederholte Sarima und trat einen Schritt zurück.   
Endlich schien der Anführer darauf einzugehen. Lüstern grinsend trat er in das Zimmer. Cassia schloss die Tür hinter ihm und Sarima gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, den der Anführer stürmisch erwiderte.   
Darauf hatte Cassia gewartet. Mit aller Wucht schmetterte sie eine große Blumenvase auf den Kopf des Anführers. Dieser sackte sofort stöhnend zusammen und blieb bewusstlos liegen.   
"Ja, es hat geklappt." flüsterte Cassia, während Sarima sich den Mund abwischte.   
Schnell nahm Cassia das Kontrollgerät an sich und Sarima schob den Anführer weiter in das Zimmer hinein.   
"Jetzt aber schnell. Bevor jemand etwas merkt!" rief Sarima und öffnete die Tür. Als wäre nichts geschehen, liefen die Beiden aus dem Zimmer, Cassia schloss schnell die Tür und noch bevor die Wache reagieren konnte, waren die Beiden in Richtung Ausgang gerannt. 

Fortsetzung folgt..... by Misery 2000 


	5. Teil 5: Die Flucht

Miysis Autor: Misery   
Email: the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie: Action/Adventure   
Spoiler: wichtig: spielt **vor** der Folge "Die Tollan - Triade" (in der Folge wird Skaara von seinem Goa'uld befreit!!)   
Staffel: 3 oder später   
Warning: [V]; [Hc]   
Rating: PG 13   
Anmerkung: Teil 5   
Inhalt: Das SG - 1 - Team entdeckt eine Nachricht, in der sie erfahren, wo sich Skaara befinden soll. Sie erhalten in   
dieser Nachricht die Adresse eines Planetens und was nach ihrer Ankunft dort geschieht, lest selbst!   
Teil 5: Die Flucht

  
"Sam? - Sam?" riefen Cassia und Sarima abwechselnd. Sie standen vor der Höhle, in der das SG1 - Team gefangen war.   
Langsam wachte Sam auf. Neben ihr bewegte sich Jack. Teal'C war schon aufgestanden und lief zum Eingang.   
"Teal'C!" rief Cassia. "Wir sinds, Cassia und Sarima." Teal'C blickte die Beiden verständnislos an, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen trauen könnte.   
Sam stand auf. "Cassia? Sarima?" fragte sie und trat an die Gitterstäbe.   
"Ja, wir sind es Sam, wir sind gekommen, um euch herauszuholen. Ihr müsst von hier verschwinden." erklärte Cassia lächelnd.   
"Wer ist da?" fragte Jack. Er konnte nicht aufstehen, denn Daniels Kopf lag immer noch auf seinem Schoß, er spürte die Hitze von Daniels Stirn durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Das Fieber war also noch gestiegen. Daniel schlief und das war gut so. Kein Grund, ihn aufzuwecken.   
"Es sind Sarima und Cassia, Colonel. Sie wissen schon. Die beiden haben das Essen gebracht."   
Natürlich konnte sich Jack erinnern. Müde nickte er mit dem Kopf. "Alles klar, Carter. Was wollen sie?"   
"Sie wollen uns herausholen." erwiderte Sam.   
Bevor Jack fragen konnte, wie das wohl geschehen sollte, verkündete Sarima lautstark: "Wir haben den Schlüssel geklaut." Jack war erstaunt. Das hätte er den beiden jungen Frauen nicht zugetraut. Auch Teal'C zeigte sich erstaunt und hob eine Augenbraue. Sam dagegen lächelte die Beiden an. Es tat gut, sich auf jemanden verlassen zu können.   
"Dann macht schnell. Daniel braucht dringend einen Arzt." rief Jack.   
"Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie dieses Ding funktioniert." meinte Sarima und drehte das Kontrollgerät in ihren Händen.   
"Probier es einfach aus!" ermutigte Sam sie.   
Zögernd drückte Sarima auf einen der Knöpfe, sie wollte doch Sam und ihren Freunden keinen Schaden zufügen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung, hatte sie den richtigen Knopf erwischt. Das Gittertor glitt geräuschlos nach oben.   
"Ja!" rief Cassia und machte vor Freude einen Luftsprung. Auch Sarima lächelte, hoffte aber zugleich, dass das SG1 - Team es noch rechtzeitig zum StarGate schaffen würde.   
"Teal'C, bitte kannnst du Daniel nehmen?" fragte Jack ungeduldig. "Natürlich, Jack O'Neill." antwortete Teal'C und hob Daniel behutsam hoch. Als allerdings seine Arme Daniels Wunden berührten, stöhnte dieser leise auf und öffnete die Augen.   
"Ssshh, Daniel, schlaf weiter." versuchte Jack, Daniel wieder zum Schlafen zu bewegen. "Tut weh...tut....weh!" murmelte Daniel, dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.   
"Jetzt aber los!" rief Jack und stand auf und betrachtete Daniel besorgt. Auf der einen Seite war es gut, dass er ohnmächtig war, so würde er keinen Schmerz spüren, auf der anderen Seite, hasste er es, einen seiner Freunde, besser gesagt, seinen besten Freund, so verletzt und hilflos zu sehen.   
Sam war schon nach draußen zu Cassia und Sarima getreten und umarmte beide:   
"Danke! Ihr habt uns so geholfen!"   
"Kein Problem, Sam! Das haben wir gern getan. Weißt du, es ist unser Schicksal Dienerinnen zu sein. Aber du und deine Freunde habt nichts damit zu tun. Ihr wurdet gezwungen, Miysis zu dienen." lächelte Cassia und sah Sam freundlich an. Diese überlegte fieberhaft, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen dem Schicksal und dem Zwang war. Und sie merkte, dass er überhaupt nicht groß war.   
Nacheinander traten Teal'C, der Daniel in seinen Armen hielt und Jack aus der Höhle. "Danke!" rief er, nachdem er Cassia und Sarima sah. Auch Teal'C verneigte sich stumm, um seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen.   
"Wirklich kein Problem." meinte Sarima und lächelte seltsam.   
"Ihr müsst jetzt gehen." Cassia drückte das Kontrollgerät Sam in die Hand.   
"Wir werden in die Höhle gehen und warten." fügte Sarima hinzu.   
"Nein!" rief Sam "Ihr könnt mit uns kommen."   
Aber Sarima und Cassia schauten sie nur traurig an. "Nein, Sam. Wir gehören hierher. Nicht zu eurer Welt. Es ist unser Schicksal. Wir werden bestraft werden, für das was wir getan haben. Wir werden warten." und Sarima trat entschlossen in die Höhle, nachdem sie Sam kurz umarmt hatte und Jack die Hand gegeben hatte.   
Schicksal. Schicksal. Sam konnte dieses Wort nicht mehr hören. "Sie werden euch töten!" versuchte sie die Beiden zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Cassia nickte wissend, dann umarmte sie Sam und gab, wie Sarima, Jack die Hand. "Lebt wohl!" sagte sie zum Abschied und trat auch in die Höhle. "Und jetzt schließt das Tor!" Sam schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen füllten ihre Augen und liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. "Ich kann das nicht tun. Ihr habt uns gerettet und opfert euch für uns."   
Jack wurde immer ungeduldiger. So sehr er es bedauerte, dass die beiden Frauen ihr Leben opfern würden, auf der Erde würden sie sich nicht zurecht finden. Und außerdem würden sie bald noch ein drittes Opfer zu beklagen haben, wenn sie sich nicht beeilten. Und das war Daniel.   
"Geben Sie mir das Kontrollgerät, Carter. Ich machs." bestimmte er schließlich.   
Sam sah ihn einen Augenblick verärgert an, dann begriff sie, dass sie Sarima und Cassia nicht mehr helfen konnte. Sie musste jetzt an ihr Team denken, und daran, dass alle lebend nach Hause kamen. Langsam reichte sie Jack das Kontrollgerät.   
Dieser hob kurz eine Hand zum Gruß in Richtung Cassia und Sarima, dann drückte er den Knopf, der die Gitterstäbe senken würde.   
"Schnell, zurück zum StarGate!" rief er anschließend und warf das Kontrollgerät auf den Boden. Sam nickte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Höhle, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und setzte sich an die Spitze.   
Teal'C folgte ihr mit Daniel und Jack ging als Letzter.   
Vorsichtig rannten die drei durch den Wald bis sie das StarGate erreichten. 

Doch als sie das StarGate erblickten, erschraken sie. Fünf Jaffa - Wachen waren davor postiert. "Oh nein!" rief Jack und fluchte innerlich, dass er keine Waffe dabei hatte.   
"Sind das jetzt Hathors Wachen oder die Wachen von Miysis?" fragte Sam, nachdem das SG! - Team hinter einigen Bäumen Deckung gesucht hatte.   
"Das sind Miysis Wachen." meinte Teal'C sachlich. Auch Jack nickte, er hatte diese Wachen in den letzten Tagen oft genug gesehen.   
"Dann wissen sie, dass wir entkommen sind, oder zumindest, dass Sarima und Cassia den Schlüssel gestohlen haben."   
"Was machen wir jetzt, Jack O'Neill?" Teal'C hatte Daniel an einem Baum abgesetzt.   
"Zwei von uns müssen versuchen, die Wachen auszuschalten. Einer bleibt bei Daniel und bringt ihn dann zum StarGate. Ich möchte dich, Teal'C, bitten dies zu tun." meinte Jack und beobachtete die Wachen weiter.   
"In Ordnung, Jack O'Neill." antwortete Teal'C.   
"Dann kommen Sie, Carter." Jack rannte geduckt aus dem Wald und versteckte sich hinter einem großen Felsen, der ungefähr zehn Meter vom Wald entfernt war. Carter folgte ihm lautlos. 

"Was ist denn los?" ohne, dass Teal'C es bemerkt hatte, hatte Daniel sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt.   
"Daniel Jackson, du bist wach." Teal'C, der Jack und Sam beobachtet hatte, drehte sich zu Daniel um. "Sarima und Cassia, die zwei Frauen, die bei uns in der Zelle waren, haben uns befreit und wir sind auf dem Weg zum StarGate."   
"Warum gehen wir nicht weiter, Teal'C? Und wo sind Jack und Sam?" fragte Daniel und setzte sich mühsam auf. Hoffentlich war ihnen nichts zugestoßen.   
"Das StarGate wird von Miysis Wachen bewacht. Jack O'Neill und Samantha Carter versuchen, sie auszuschalten, damit wir auf die Erde zurückkehren können."   
"Hey, Teal'C, wie viele Wachen sind es?" Daniel war dabei, aufzustehen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand er wackelig auf beiden Beinen und hielt sich an einem Ast eines Baumes fest.   
"Daniel Jackson, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du dich wieder hinsetzt." Teal'C machte einen Schritt auf Daniel zu.   
"Nein...Teal'C..geht schon. - Wir müssen Jack und Sam helfen." Daniel lehnte sich mit seiner rechten Seite an den Baum und versuchte seinen rasenden Atem und Puls zu beruhigen.   
"Sie schaffen das schon." Teal'C drehte sich um und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass Sam und Jack bereits zwei Wachen ausgeschaltet hatten und nun mit deren Stabwaffen auf die verbliebenen schossen.   
"Teal'C komm. Wir helfen ihnen. Dann gehts schneller." und Daniel ließ den Baum los und schwankte langsam los.   
"Daniel Jackson." flüsterte Teal'C und schüttelte den Kopf. Als er allerdings sah, dass Daniel nicht davon abzubringen war, Sam und Jack zu helfen, legte er Daniels Arm über seine Schultern und rannte mit Daniel genauso wie Sam und Jack zu dem großen Felsen. 

Jack gab Sam mit einer Hand Zeichen, zum StarGate vorzudringen, während er die drei Wachen ablenken würde.   
Sam nickte, dann rannte sie los, wich geschickt einem Stabwaffenschuss aus, dann erreichte sie das DHD mit einem weiten Sprung und kauerte sich dahinter.   
Jack währenddessen stellte die Jaffas unter Dauerbeschuss. Einer der Wachen versuchte, sich von der Seite an Jack anzuschleichen, aber dank Jacks Militärausbildung hatte er die Wache sofort entdeckt und erschoss sie, bevor sie auch nur ihre Stabwaffe gehoben hatte. Sie fiel mit dem Kopf nach unten auf den Boden, die Stabwaffe immer noch in der rechten Hand haltend.   
"Halte durch, Danny. Gleich sind wir zu Hause." murmelte er und schaute in Richtung des Waldes. Er konnte allerdings weder Teal'C, noch Daniel entdecken. "Wahrscheinlich bin ich zu weit weg, oder sie haben sich zur Deckung in den Wald zurückgezogen." dachte Jack und schaute zu Sam, die immer noch hinter dem DHD saß.   
Mit weiteren Zeichen machte Jack Sam darauf aufmerksam, dass sie auf sein Kommando hin, die Erde anwählen sollte. Sam formte mit ihrer rechten Hand das OK - Zeichen und wartete ab.   
Durch diese Aktion war Jack so abgelenkt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie eine der zwei Wachen, geduckt auf dem Boden, von hinten an Jack herankroch.   
Daniel und Teal'C bemerkten das sehr wohl. "Jack!" rief Daniel heiser. "Teal'C, wir müssen ihm helfen, sonst wird er erschossen." meinte er. Teal'C nickte und überlegte wie er am besten zu Jack gelangen könnte.   
Auch Sam hatte die Wache gesehen, aber sie war in einer ungünstigen Position und konnte nicht auf sie schießen. So schrie sie nur: "Colonel, hinter Ihnen, passen Sie auf!" und hoffte, Jack würde schnell reagieren.   
Und Jack reagierte. Schnell drehte er sich um, hob seine Stabwaffe und stand dem Jaffa gegenüber, der sich aufgerichtet hatte und seine Stabwaffe ebenfalls geladen hatte.   
"So mein Freundchen, einer von uns wird jetzt wohl sterben." meinte Jack und merkte wie der Schweiß ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter rann. Die Wache grinste bloß hämisch und- 

das laute Geräusch eines Stabwaffenschuss ertönte. Jack starrte an sich herunter. "Colonel!" hörte er Sam schreien.   
Aber da war kein Einschussloch, kein Blut. Jack sah auf. Und er sah die Wache auf dem Boden liegen, ein Schuss hatte sie in den Rücken getroffen. Als er seinen Blick nach oben wandern ließ, blickte er direkt in die blauen Augen von Daniel, der wankend hinter der Wache stand und eine Stabwaffe in der Hand hielt.   
"Daniel!" rief Jack überrascht. Daniel lächelte, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt, er schloss die Augen und sackte in Zeitlupentempo zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.   
Sam hatte währenddessen die letzte Wache getroffen und außer Gefecht gesetzt.   
"Carter, bringen Sie uns nach Hause." rief Jack und lief zu Daniel, als auch schon Teal'C ankam.   
Sam ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Erleichtert, dass der Colonel noch am Leben war, gab sie die Koordinaten für die Erde ein und schickte das Transmitter - Signal los.   
"Er ist plötzlich losgelaufen. Er war zu schnell." entschuldigte sich Teal'C und hob Daniel auf. "Schon in Ordnung, Teal'C, Daniel ist eine Kämpfernatur. Und er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Komm, gehen wir nach Hause und retten sein Leben." lächelte Jack, flüsterte ein "Danke, Danny!" und klopfte Teal'C auf die Schulter.   
Sam wartete am StarGate bis Teal'C mit Daniel in seinen Armen und Jack ankamen. "Wir sind schon ein tolles Team. Könnten glatt als Musketiere durchgehen. Einer für alle und alle für einen." dachte sie und schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, Jack, Teal'C, Daniel und sich selbst mit Degen und Federhut zu sehen.   
"Was gibts denn da zu grinsen, Carter?" fragte Jack, als die drei endlich am StarGate ankamen. "Nichts, ich freue mich nur, dass Sie unverletzt sind, Colonel und dass wir Daniel endlich auf die Krankenstation bringen können." antwortete Sam und trat durch den Ereignishorizont.   
"Wenn wir daheim sind, Teal'C, erinnere mich bitte, dass wir diese Koordinaten aus unserem Computer streichen. Ich möchte nie mehr auf Mi ähm." "Miysis." flüsterte Daniel und öffnete seine Augen "Danke Daniel." Jack schaute auf den jungen Wissenschaftler, der Jack leicht lächelnd ansah.   
"Ich möchte nie mehr auf Miysis treffen." und mit diesen Worten trat erst Teal'C mit Daniel durch den Ereignishorizont, dann Jack, der sich noch ein letztes Mal umschaute und ein   
"Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Mi!" murmelte.   
  
**** ** ENDE **   
by Misery 2000 


End file.
